Cartas y confesiones
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Himuro es extremadamente popular con las chicas; y Murasakibara tiene muy poca paciencia. [MuraHimu] [One-shot].


**Ah, llevo días escribiendo esto. Me tomó bastante; para colmo en el medio, por algún motivo que desconozco, entré al artículo de Akashi para buscar un dato que necesitaba (?! ni siquiera sale en el fic) lo que desembocó en que me decidiese a terminar el manga de una puta vez (léase=interrupción temporal de cualquier cosa que estuviese escribiendo)... lo bueno es que lo terminé (ahora veo todo tan distinto... no sé cómo hace la gente para seguir con sus vidas después de leer _eso_... y estoy tan enamorada de Midorima...); pero bueno, nada de esto viene al caso aquí xD**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Kenichi Okamura sentía <em>envidia<em>.

Estaba seguro de que su deseo era bastante simple. No era que aspirase demasiado alto.

Todo lo que quería era una simple _novia_. Una chica que saliese con él, que alentase por él durante los partidos, y que lo recibiese con una sonrisa y lo felicitase cuando él —junto al resto de su equipo en Yōsen— hubiese vencido a sus oponentes.

Estaba seguro de que no era pedir demasiado. Aun así, parecía que el día en que su sueño se cumpliese nunca iba a llegar. No importaba cuánto lo intentase, las chicas parecían alejarse de él tan sólo con verlo. Incluso había comenzado a jugar al baloncesto bajo la idea de que, quizás, eso lo ayudaba a volverse popular; no tardó en comprobar que había estado muy equivocado, porque incluso cuando Yōsen se convirtió en uno de los favoritos para ganar la Winter Cup de aquel año, la actitud de las muchachas en torno a él no presentó cambios.

Por eso, Okamura sentía que se deshacía de envidia cada vez que Himuro Tatsuya recibía _otra_ de aquellas malditas cartas que no parecían acabarse nunca.

— Eh, Himuro, ¿cuántas fueron hoy? —Preguntó el base de su equipo, Fukui, luego de que comenzasen a cambiarse en los vestuarios, después de la práctica de aquel día.

Himuro sonrió —media sonrisa, ya que la mitad de su rostro se hallaba cubierto por sus finos y brillantes cabellos negros. Su ojo visible se curvó junto con sus labios en una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras sacaba su bolso del interior de su locker y comenzaba a rebuscar en él.

Extrajo lo que parecían cinco o seis cartas; todas ellas en sobres de colores pastel, que oscilaban entre el celeste, el rosado, y el lila. Algunas de ellas estaban incluso perfumadas. No hacía falta abrirlas para conocer su contenido —había una que tenía el dibujo de un corazón en el dorso.

Okamura irrumpió en un estrepitoso llanto.

— ¡No es justo! —Bramó, incapaz de contener el río de lágrimas frustradas que se derramaban desde sus ojos.

Himuro soltó una risita; mirándolo con gesto un poco culpable.

— Lo siento. —Se disculpó.— Es que como ganamos el partido de ayer…

El día anterior, habían tenido un encuentro amistoso con una academia de la prefectura de Kanagawa. El resultado había sido 78 — 10 a favor de Yōsen —algo de lo que muy pocos se habían sorprendido. Sin embargo, nada había podido evitar que varias de las admiradoras secretas de Himuro le enviasen cartas para felicitarlo y para confesarle su incontenible amor por él.

— ¡Yo no recibí ninguna carta de ninguna chica felicitándome! —Gimoteó Okamura, mientras Liu se dedicaba a observarlo desde lejos, sin decir nada, buscando en su locker los elementos para el aseo. Una figura alta, de cabellos largos de color violeta, se desplazó lentamente hacia la zona de las duchas mascullando _"qué ruidoso…"_ mientras mordisqueaba un caramelo_._— ¡No es justo! ¿Cómo lo haces, Himuro?

El pelinegro se revolvió visiblemente incómodo, sin saber qué decir. Justo en ese momento, intervino Fukui, que dando palmaditas en el hombro a su ala-pívot, le dijo:

— No te preocupes, Okamura. Es verdad que no recibiste ninguna carta de ninguna chica. —El cuatro interrumpió su llanto para mirarlo, sin poder creerlo. ¿Fukui, de entre todas las personas, lo estaba _consolando_? Pero entonces el base añadió:— De todas maneras, ¡el resto de los días del año tampoco recibes cartas de ninguna chica! Así que, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Liu y Himuro eligieron ese momento para deslizarse silenciosamente hasta las duchas, mientras Okamura irrumpía en un llanto aun más estrepitoso, y Fukui continuaba dándole palmaditas en el hombro —al que apenas alcanzaba— sin darse cuenta del daño que había causado.

* * *

><p>— Muy bien, con eso terminamos la clase de hoy. —Anunció el profesor, cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie.— No olviden traer el texto leído para la clase que viene, desde la página 67 a la 84.<p>

Hubo un asentimiento general, mientras los alumnos comenzaban a incorporarse y guardar sus cosas. Algunos despertaron de su profundo sueño —al fin y al cabo, las clases de literatura eran en extremo aburridas. Murasakibara, que se había pasado los últimos veinte minutos mirando distraídamente por la ventana —sin prestar la más mínima atención a la clase—, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Destacaba mucho por encima de todo el resto, ya que su figura sobresalía como treinta centímetros por arriba de las de los demás. Sin tener que guardar nada porque no se había tomado el trabajo de sacar sus materiales de estudio, se colgó su morral de un hombro y se encaminó fuera del aula.

En las escaleras se encontró con Himuro. Aquel era su punto de encuentro, siempre que llegaba la hora de irse. El escolta lo saludó con un gesto de mano y, cuando Murasakibara llegó hasta él, comenzaron a bajar juntos las escaleras.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Atsushi? —Le preguntó el pelinegro con tono amable.

El pívot chasqueó la lengua.

—… Aburrido… —Respondió, arrastrando las palabras en un tono que dejaba bien en claro que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad.

Himuro rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Vamos a pasar por el mini-súper hoy? —Le preguntó con sencillez, cuando alcanzaron la planta baja y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

— Sí… quiero comprar caramelos… —Respondió Murasakibara distraídamente. Justo cuando estaban a punto de atravesar la puerta hacia el exterior, se oyó una voz suave y dulce.

— Hum… disculpen… ¿…Himuro–kun?

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el punto de donde provenía la voz. Justo a un costado de la puerta, una muchacha se hallaba de pie, como si hubiese estado aguardando; tenía el cabello color castaño claro, atado parcialmente con un moño rojo. Su sonrojo era más que evidente, y mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo, como si no tuviese el valor suficiente para mirarlos.

Himuro —que se enfrentaba con aquello como mínimo una vez a la semana— no necesitó más indicios para saber de qué se trataba. Hizo un gesto de disculpa hacia Murasakibara y se acercó a la joven.

— Sí, ¿querías hablar conmigo? —Le preguntó con amabilidad. El pelivioleta se quedó sólo lo suficiente como para oír aquel interrogante; en seguida, emitiendo un gruñido de irritación, se encaminó hacia el exterior, dejando a su compañero y a la muchacha solos.

Reclinado contra los ladrillos del muro que rodeaba el colegio, se cruzó de brazos a esperar; refunfuñando por lo bajo.

La _frecuencia_ con que las alumnas del instituto Yōsen se confesaban a Himuro no era algo que pudiera ponerse en palabras. Murasakibara no se había tomado la molestia de contarlas —pero estaba seguro de que, de haberlo intentado, ya habría perdido la cuenta. Cartas en su locker, papelitos anónimos que iban pasando de mano en mano, mensajes de texto, e incluso confesiones en persona; la variedad de métodos que las chicas utilizaban para confesar su atracción por él era inacabable.

A Murasakibara le daba igual. Pero le _molestaba_ tener que esperar cada vez que una jovencita se acercaba a Himuro para hablar a solas con él. Quería ir a comprar caramelos. Y quería ir _ahora_. No deseaba tener que esperar para poder hacerlo.

Últimamente, la cantidad de muchachas que se confesaban a su compañero había aumentado de manera brusca. Pero Himuro _siempre_ las rechazaba a todas. Murasakibara no entendía por qué no se limitaba a escoger a alguna y salir con ella, de forma tal que las demás lo dejasen en paz.

Chasqueó la lengua con irritación ante la simple idea.

Luego de más o menos tres minutos, Himuro salió del edificio y se acercó hasta él a paso apresurado.

— Siento la espera, Atsushi. ¿Vamos a comprar caramelos? —Le preguntó con tono amable.

El pelivioleta se limitó a asentir.

* * *

><p>Al salir del mini-súper y comenzar a caminar rumbo a sus hogares —que quedaban para el mismo lado— Murasakibara, que ya había abierto la bolsa de caramelos y mordisqueaba uno de ellos, de pronto dijo:<p>

—… Muro–chin.

Himuro alzó la vista y lo contempló con curiosidad. Los transeúntes se giraban para observarlos, ya que Murasakibara era tan alto que destacaba por encima de todo el resto. El terror era visible en los rostros de algunas de las personas, que parecían pensar que por ser alto el pelivioleta debía ser necesariamente_ agresivo_; en cualquier caso, Murasakibara los ignoraba a todos, concentrado como estaba en comer sus golosinas.

— ¿Sí, Atsushi?

Hubo una pausa, durante la cual el pelivioleta se dedicó a terminar de masticar su caramelo con parsimonia y tragarlo, antes de responder:

—… ¿…Hay alguien que te guste?

Por una fracción de segundo, los ojos del escolta se abrieron de par en par a causa del asombro. La eterna sonrisa serena de su rostro se borró durante ese escaso período de tiempo, dando lugar a la genuina sorpresa. Pero fue sólo un instante: en seguida suavizó su expresión y volvió a colocar su sonrisa amable en su rostro. Murasakibara, que miraba al frente, no se dio cuenta de nada.

— Sí, así es. —Replicó con sencillez, dirigiendo la vista al suelo mientras continuaban avanzando.

Murasakibara frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera hizo ademán de hundir la mano en la bolsa para sacar otro caramelo.

—… Entonces, ¿por qué no la invitas a salir? —Inquirió con la voz cargada de resentimiento.—… De esa manera… todas esas otras chicas te dejarán en paz. —Explicó, arrastrando las palabras, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuese obvio y le costase un enorme esfuerzo tomarse el trabajo de explicarlo. Y, si Himuro no hubiese estado tan ocupado mirando el suelo, se habría dado cuenta de la más que evidente contrariedad del pívot.

El pelinegro hizo una pausa antes de responder:

—… No es tan sencillo, Atsushi. —En su rostro todavía se hallaba pintada una sonrisa, a pesar de que su ojo visible transmitía una emoción más bien diferente. Tenía un brillo misterioso en su iris grisáceo; como una especie de… _resignación_.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más. Murasakibara se limitó a mascullar por lo bajo algo que Himuro no entendió, pero a lo que éste no dio importancia —ya conocía la actitud del nueve de quejarse por todo. Continuaron caminando y, cuando llegaron al punto donde debían tomar caminos diferentes y se separaron, ninguno se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos del contrario, que dejaba muy en claro que había ciertas emociones rondando en el interior de la mente del otro.

* * *

><p>Cartas, cartas, cartas y confesiones por todos lados. Murasakibara no lo entendía. ¿Por qué ponían tanto empeño en mandar aquellas notas de colores y perfumadas al escolta, si ya sabían cuál sería el resultado? Himuro las rechazaba a <em>todas<em>, no importaba cuánto esfuerzo pusiesen en escribir aquellas cartas, o cuán bonita fuese la chica en cuestión. ¿Qué sentido tenía esforzarse tanto en sus confesiones, si ya sabían que el escolta les iba a decir que no?

No, Murasakibara no lo entendía. Pero tampoco comprendía por qué _él _estaba tan _molesto_.

Los días continuaron transcurriendo con total normalidad. Una normalidad dentro de la cual se encontraban las incesantes declaraciones de amor hacia su compañero. Nadie entendía cómo era eso posible: era imposible que en el instituto hubiese _tantas_ chicas. Pero, sin embargo, así era.

Himuro seguía rechazándolas. Siempre era en extremo cortés al hacerlo —lo que causaba que ellas olvidasen que les estaba diciendo que no y se enamorasen todavía más de él. Les dedicaba una radiante sonrisa amable, y con toda paciencia les decía que apreciaba mucho el gesto y que guardaría aquel recuerdo en su corazón, pero que no podía decir que sí. A eso había que sumarle que luego añadía que eran muy bonitas, que no se rindiesen, y que estaba seguro —y esperaba— de que encontrarían a alguien digno de ellas —alguien que las tratase con el respeto y el cariño que ellas se merecían.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas, una vez que Himuro se alejaba —luego de saludar con otra de sus cálidas sonrisas—, las jóvenes acababan encontrándose todavía más enamoradas que antes de la confesión.

A medida que los días pasaban, Murasakibara sentía que perdía la paciencia cada vez más. No era que fuese alguien muy paciente, para empezar —pero cada vez que una nueva joven se acercaba al escolta, el pívot era menos disimulado que antes, mascullando por lo bajo mientras se alejaba y fulminando a la muchacha en cuestión con la mirada. Pocas de ellas lo notaban (ya que solían mirar al suelo mientras hablaban); pero las que lo hacían, no podían evitar sentir un horrible estremecimiento recorriéndoles la columna vertebral.

Y es que, si se lo proponía, Atsushi Murasakibara podía resultar _aterrador_.

_Estoy cansado de que anden alrededor de Muro–chin_, pensó un jueves, luego de tener que alejarse del gimnasio después de que todos se hubiesen ido una vez acabada la práctica, porque una joven de primero se había acercado a Himuro para hablar con él. El escolta le había prometido que ese día irían a una tienda enorme que quedaba bastante lejos de allí y que se especializaba en la venta exclusiva de todo tipo de golosinas; pero, en apariencia, primero tendría que esperar a que acabase su conversación con aquella muchacha.

Murasakibara _odiaba_ esperar.

Pero aquello no se trataba ya de esperar. El pelivioleta había comenzado a darse cuenta de que, incluso cuando no tenían nada que hacer luego, le _molestaba_ que las jovencitas se acercasen a Himuro. _Muro–chin es _mi_ Muro–chin_, había pensado un día luego de que el escolta se pasase quince minutos enteros leyendo todas y cada una de las cartas que le habían mandado —porque sí, las leía absolutamente todas, aunque fuese a rechazar a sus autoras luego. Lejos de preocuparse por lo que aquella afirmación pudiese significar, Murasakibara se había limitado a asentir en silencio. Aquella frase describía a la perfección lo que sentía. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero _Muro–chin_ _era suyo_.

Y su convicción en torno a esa idea no hizo más que aumentar a medida que los días pasaron.

* * *

><p>El viernes, su paciencia llegó a su límite.<p>

No hubo ninguna diferencia respecto de las veces anteriores. La chica que se acercó a Himuro luego de que acabasen de ducharse después de la práctica no era ni más bonita ni más fea que las anteriores. Su manera de dirigirse a ellos tampoco varió —_"l-lo siento, ¿podría hablar con Himuro–kun…?"._ Pero Murasakibara llevaba días rumiando sus propios y oscuros pensamientos, y era cuestión de tiempo para que sus _ideas_ pasasen al plano de las _acciones_.

Quizás, el que aquella muchacha se acercase a Himuro, aquella tarde de viernes, fue sólo un catalizador de la reacción. Algo que aceleró lo que ya de por sí era inevitable.

Himuro se giró para mirar a Murasakibara con una sonrisa de disculpa. El pelivioleta había alcanzado a _odiar_ aquella expresión suya —una sonrisa que le recordaba que, una vez más, estaban apartando a Himuro de él; una sonrisa que trataba de decirle que no era _suyo_.

Actuó por impulso. En lugar de alejarse rumbo al exterior del gimnasio, como había hecho siempre hasta ese momento, dio un paso hacia adelante y tomó al escolta por un brazo. Tanto los ojos de éste como los de la chica se abrieron con asombro cuando el pívot sentenció:

— No.

Ambos lo contemplaron sorprendidos. Murasakibara no titubeó al añadir:

— No. Muro–chin está ocupado hoy. —Acto seguido, tironeó del brazo del más bajo —que, sobrepasado por la imponente fuerza del contrario, no pudo ni siquiera forcejear para intentar resistirse— y lo arrastró consigo. La muchacha permaneció allí parada, demasiado atónita como para reaccionar de ninguna forma que no fuese quedarse mirando cómo Murasakibara se llevaba a su compañero a rastras.

Una vez fuera, permitió que Himuro se pusiese de pie, pero no lo soltó. El escolta se acomodó la ropa y contempló al contrario con una mezcla de asombro y aturdimiento —demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer como para enfadarse con él.

— Atsushi, ¿qué ha sido eso? —Inquirió. Hizo ademán de soltarse, pero el pelivioleta se lo impidió.— Vamos, suéltame, tengo que ir a disculparme con ella y–…

Aquello hizo que Murasakibara se enfadara de verdad. _¿Así que Muro–chin tenía que ir a disculparse? ¿A quién mierda le importaba lo que esa chica pensase o sintiese? _Sintió cómo la ira subía por su espalda, quemándolo de la misma forma en que el caramelo líquido y caliente abrasa la piel cuando se derrama sobre ella por accidente.

_Si tanto quería disculparse con ella, que se disculpase con él primero. _Murasakibara no estaba seguro de _por qué_ exactamente se enojaba tanto, pero que _su Muro–chin_ lo hiciese a un lado para disculparse con aquella mocosa… se ponía furioso sólo por pensarlo.

— No. —Volvió a sentenciar. Himuro se quedó mirándolo, sin sonreír, con el rostro teñido sólo con el fantasma celestino de la sorpresa.

_Muro–chin, no entiendes. De verdad no entiendes nada de nada._

Fue ése el único pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Atsushi. Y, una vez más, no pudo evitar ceder ante sus propios impulsos: sujetando con mayor firmeza el brazo del escolta, comenzó a caminar, alejándose todavía más del gimnasio.

— ¡E–espera, Atsushi! —Pidió Himuro, tratando de acomodar su paso acelerado a las enormes zancadas que daba el pívot.— ¿Qué… a dónde…?

Dejó el interrogante sin acabar. Porque, justo en ese momento, su vista se cruzó con los orbes violáceos del contrario; y en ellos halló una firmeza y una determinación que rara vez se veían en él. Murasakibara, por primera vez luego del partido contra Seirin, parecía _decidido._ A qué —era algo que Himuro ignoraba. Pero el doce era consciente de que no debía obstaculizar al contrario cuando se encontraba así de firme respecto de algo —y, en algún lugar de su mente, también sabía que, no importaba cuánto lo intentase, no conseguiría frenarlo.

Fue por eso que, silenciando sus propias protestas, se dejó arrastrar por la ciudad; esforzándose tan sólo por seguirle el paso a su compañero, ya que cada una de sus zancadas equivalía a dos o tres de las del escolta. La gente los observaba con extrañeza y preocupación cuando pasaban por su lado; pero como Murasakibara medía más de dos metros de altura, nadie quería meterse con él: motivo por el cual, nadie les dijo nada ni hizo ademán de detenerlos.

Himuro no tardó en reconocer el camino que estaban tomando; y, cuando se encontraron ante las puertas de la casa de Atsushi, no se sorprendió. El pelinegro se dejó arrastrar hacia su interior, no muy seguro de _por qué_ habían ido hasta allí. Apenas alcanzaron a quitarse los zapatos en el recibidor, que el pelivioleta ya lo estaba arrastrando más profundo en el interior de la casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas. El silencio gobernaba en el interior de la residencia —señal de que estaban solos. Y eso, considerando que Murasakibara además de padres tenía cuatro hermanos mayores, era un milagro.

El pívot lo condujo por las escaleras hasta su habitación, todavía tirando con firmeza de su brazo. Himuro apenas tuvo tiempo de apreciar el curioso desorden que gobernaba en el cuarto; apenas había atisbado un rápido pantallazo de la pieza, que Murasakibara le dio un fuerte empujón y lo arrojó a través del cuarto, causando que cayese derribado encima de la cama.

Himuro hizo ademán de incorporarse, mientras el nueve cerraba la puerta y echaba el pestillo. En un intento del escolta por elevarse, su bolso cayó al suelo; él, todavía recostado sobre el colchón, se apresuró a farfullar:

— Atsushi, ¿qué…?

Murasakibara se dio la vuelta y durante unos segundos se dedicó sólo a mirarlo. Lo observaba desde arriba, con su cabeza casi rozando el techo de la habitación, y los ojos entornados como si lo estuviese evaluando.

Así permaneció hasta que se inclinó y se subió a la cama; colocándose justo por encima de Himuro, observándolo frente a frente con sus cabellos violáceos cayéndole a los costados del rostro. Su expresión era imposible de descifrar, pero no porque se hallase inexpresivo —al contrario: había tantas emociones entremezcladas en su gesto, que resultaba difícil separarlas unas de otras y ponerlas bajo categorías.

Himuro no se movía ni un ápice. Murasakibara estaba muy cerca, y sus potentes extremidades ubicadas a los costados del cuerpo del escolta le dejaban muy en claro que no le permitiría irse a ninguna parte.

— ¿…Atsushi? —Preguntó con voz débil; la duda manchando su tono.

Murasakibara hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—… _Aquí no habrá chicas molestas que vengan a interrumpir._

Eso fue todo lo que dijo; fueron aquellas las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios. Porque, apenas un instante después, se inclinó todavía más hacia adelante, acortando la distancia que lo separaba del pelinegro, hasta cerrarla por completo y presionar sus labios sobre los de éste —casi de modo tentativo, como quien apenas saborea un dulce para probar su sabor, antes de devorarlo por completo.

Murasakibara tenía muy poca paciencia; y menos cuando había dulces de por medio.

Fue por eso que no perdió el tiempo.

En seguida, lo que en un principio había sido sólo una mera _degustación_, se convirtió en algo mucho más feroz e intenso. Como una bestia que no puede contenerse luego de probar el sabor de la sangre de su víctima, Murasakibara presionó sus labios contra los de Himuro y empezó a moverlos de modo insistente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del contrario en un intento desesperado por saborearlo todavía más.

_Muro–chin sabe tan bien…_

Era imposible saber si Himuro estaba forcejeando por librarse de su agarre o no. Si estaba haciendo fuerza, Murasakibara no lo sentía en absoluto —la diferencia de fuerza entre uno y otro era así de amplia. Además, estaba demasiado concentrado en los labios y la lengua de su presa como para prestarle atención al resto.

La lengua de Himuro era cálida y húmeda —todo lo que el pívot había esperado encontrar en ella, pero infinitas veces mejor. A diferencia de sus labios que, en cambio, eran sorprendentemente fríos; pero aquella sensación helada, en contraste con el ardor del resto de su boca, bastaba para volver loco a Murasakibara, que en seguida se encontró a sí mismo ansiando sentir todavía más aquel sabor glacial. El alivio era comparable al de un helado en una calurosa tarde de verano.

Si no hubiese estado tan ocupado _devorando_ al contrario, Atsushi se había dado cuenta de que Himuro, de hecho, _movía_ sus labios contra los de él; y lo mismo podía decirse de su lengua, que se deslizaba sobre la de éste mediante lánguidos trazos que estaban muy lejos de lo que podría considerarse como un intento de oponer resistencia. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados —_al fin y al cabo, los dulces saben todavía mejor cuando no te distraes con los otros cuatro sentidos, ¿no es así?—_, y fue por eso que, hasta que se detuvo para hacer una pausa para respirar, Murasakibara no notó el _estado_ en el que se hallaba el contrario.

Se incorporó hasta apoyar su peso sobre sus rodillas, que yacían sobre el colchón, a los costados del escolta; casi como si quedase sentado sobre sus piernas. El pívot se relamió los labios y luego se limpió un hilito de saliva que se deslizaba desde una de las comisuras de su boca, antes de prestar atención al pelinegro.

Lo que vio lo dejó en _shock_.

Himuro estaba _desarmado_. Tenía sus brillantes cabellos negros revueltos —tanto que sus dos ojos eran visibles—, y su rostro había adquirido un tono carmesí muy intenso. Sus ojos brillaban, señal de que estaba cerca de derramar lágrimas, y al igual que en el caso de Murasakibara, había rastros de saliva por los costados de su boca.

La realidad golpeó al pivot con una fuerza tal que, durante unos segundos, se quedó aturdido.

_¿Qué… qué acababa de hacer?_

Contempló al escolta con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro… un asombro que provenía de sus propias acciones.

_¿Cómo… cómo había podido dejar a Muro–chin en semejante estado?_

No supo qué hacer. Sintió cómo el arrepentimiento le caía como un bloque de plomo justo en la boca del estómago; cortándole la respiración. Había actuado bajo sus propios impulsos; pero si eres demasiado brusco con un juguete, éste acabará por romperse. No era que Himuro fuese su juguete, ni nada por el estilo, pero…

De la misma manera en que un niño llora sobre la leche derramada, Murasakibara permaneció allí quieto, como atontado, sin romper en llanto pero sin saber qué hacer.

Fue la voz de Himuro la que lo sacó de su ácido ensimismamiento.

— A–Atsushi… —Musitó con voz débil; sosteniendo la vista clavada en el contrario. Murasakibara le devolvió la mirada; aterrado por no saber qué iba a decir Himuro a continuación.

Pero el escolta no añadió nada más. Se quedó allí quieto, en silencio, mirando al contrario como si intentase transmitirle algo con la mirada pero no tuviese éxito.

El nueve hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

— M–Muro–chin… —Su voz sonaba dudosa, como la de un niño aterrorizado.— Y–yo lo… lo siento, yo…

Había estado tan enfadado con aquellas chicas que no dejaban de confesarse al escolta, que no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus acciones antes de actuar. Pero, ahora se daba cuenta, había obrado de manera en extremo egoísta; y Himuro parecía haberse _roto_. ¿Qué demonios haría ahora…?

Pero entonces, el escolta negó con la cabeza. Incluso le dedicó una sonrisa —una sonrisa que era muy diferente de las que dedicaba a las jovencitas que le declaraban su amor, cada vez que las rechazaba. Una sonrisa muy distinta que aquellas de disculpa que dirigía al pívot cuando necesitaba que lo esperase, para rechazar a _otra_ muchacha más.

Aquella sonrisa estaba cargada de _otra_ emoción. Era diferente. Murasakibara no sabía bien por qué, pero aquel gesto tenía un matiz distinto al que acostumbraba ver en las sonrisas de Himuro. Le recordaba un poco a cuando le sonreía preguntándole si quería que fuesen a comprar golosinas, o cuando lo hallaba más decaído que de costumbre y le preguntaba si se sentía bien —sonriéndole para infundirle ánimos.

Aquella sonrisa era _sólo para él_.

—… No te disculpes, Atsushi. —Le dijo el doce; con aquella sonrisa imborrable todavía pintada en su rostro.

Aquello hizo que Murasakibara se sintiese todavía más culpable. ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreírle así después de lo que acababa de hacerle? ¿Cómo, después de…?

— Pero, Muro–chin —insistió el pívot—, yo… yo acabo de…

La voz del escolta adquirió cierto matiz de desesperación, aunque se mantuvo sorprendentemente firme, cuando dijo:

— ¿…Por qué piensas que las rechazaba a todas, Atsushi?

Por unos instantes, Murasakibara se quedó helado. No supo cómo reaccionar. No supo qué responder. Tardó unos momentos en procesar lo que Himuro acababa de decir.

"— _Muro–chin… ¿hay alguien que te guste?_

— _Sí, así es._

— _Entonces, ¿por qué no la invitas a salir?_

—… _No es tan sencillo, Atsushi."_

De pronto, todas aquellas líneas cobraron sentido.

Murasakibara no entendía _cómo_ era posible. Pero, sin embargo, _era_.

Permaneció observando al contrario por unos instantes.

_¿S–su Muro–chin… era suyo?_

Y, de alguna forma, la sonrisa en el rostro de Tatsuya le decía que así era.

Al divisar la comprensión en las facciones del pelivioleta, Himuro dijo:

—… Ya ves cómo son las cosas. Así que… en lugar de disculparte… —Su rubor se intensificó.—… C–continúa.

Murasakibara no necesitaba que se lo pidieran dos veces.

Sin perder el tiempo —y sintiéndose renovado después de las palabras del doce— volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante y a presionar sus labios contra los de Himuro.

No sabía cómo lo hacían, pero por mucho que moviese sus labios contra los de él, por gran insistencia que pusiese en saborearlos con su lengua hasta el último centímetro, los labios de Himuro permanecían _fríos_. La ansiedad con la que el escolta respondía al beso resultó evidente cuando, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Atsushi, lo atrajo más hacia sí, pegando su cuerpo al de él y profundizando el beso mediante aquel gesto. Himuro respiraba con dificultad y soltaba pequeños gemidos de satisfacción de cuando en cuando —algo de lo que Murasakibara no podía evitar enorgullecerse, ya que lo llenaba de complacencia saber que el escolta reaccionaba así tan sólo por sus besos.

La imagen de Himuro como lo había visto hacía unos momentos atrás no cesaba de pulular por su mente —y, ahora que sabía que no se había _roto_, resultaba ciertamente… excitante, el estado en que había conseguido dejar al contrario tan sólo por besarlo. Aquellas visiones en el interior de su cabeza, sumadas a la sensación de los labios y la lengua de Himuro contra los suyos, bastaban para enviar oleadas de excitación a través de todo su cuerpo, que acababan por asentarse en su zona baja —manifestándose mediante su miembro, que palpitaba por momentos y muy despacio comenzaba a erguirse.

Más temprano que tarde, los besos dejaron de ser suficiente para Murasakibara. Como un niño, se aburría rápido de hacer siempre lo mismo. Quería _más_. Quería ir _más allá._

Deshizo el beso y, elevándose tan sólo unos centímetros por encima del contrario, lo miró con gesto dudoso.

— Muro–chin… —Murmuró arrastrando las palabras.— ¿…Puedo…?

Dejó el interrogante sin finalizar. Sin embargo, Himuro no necesitaba que lo completase para _entender_.

Sonrojándose aun más (si es que eso era posible) y desviando la mirada hacia un costado, balbuceó:

— A–Atsushi… n–no preguntes una co–cosa así… —Hizo una breve pausa antes de añadir, en voz cada vez más baja, hasta que se volvió un murmullo casi inaudible:—… S–sólo hazlo…

Además de la vergüenza, era el tinte inconfundible de la _súplica_ lo que teñía la voz de Himuro. Y, ante semejante matiz en su tono, Murasakibara no podía evitar encenderse como nunca antes lo había hecho. _Dios santo… su Muro–chin le estaba suplicando que él…_

Despegó apenas su cuerpo del contrario —sólo lo suficiente como para poder pasar su brazo entre ambos cuerpos y poder posar su mano justo en la entrepierna del escolta. Un rápido tanteo bastó para percibir que el nueve no era el único en ese lugar cuyo miembro se estaba alzando en una erección.

— Muro–chin… Te estás poniendo muy duro… —Comentó el pelivioleta mientras deslizaba su mano por encima de la tela del pantalón del contrario. El pene de Himuro palpitó con violencia ante aquel contacto, incluso a pesar de la barrera que aquella serie de telas imponía entre la mano del pívot y éste.

Himuro no respondió. Parecía tener que hacer bastante esfuerzo ya para tratar regularizar su respiración, que era pesada y jadeante. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Atsushi se incorporó hasta encontrarse de nuevo sentado sobre el contrario, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas. Haciendo uso de ambas manos, desabrochó el pantalón del contrario y lo bajó en conjunto con su ropa interior; demasiado impaciente como para retirarlos prenda por prenda.

La erección del pelinegro quedó por completo expuesta ante los ojos de ambos —bueno, de Murasakibara, ya que el otro ahora tenía la cabeza echada a un lado y miraba al pelivioleta de reojo, con el rostro teñido de aquel tono carmesí que tan agradable resultaba ante la vista del nueve. Con cierta curiosidad, el pívot deslizó un único dedo por toda la longitud del contrario; comenzando desde la base de sus testículos, avanzando por la línea media hasta alcanzar el extremo.

La reacción de Himuro fue más que obvia —ya que su erección se agitó de modo evidente y se elevó todavía más, al tiempo que de la garganta del escolta surgía un suave jadeo. Murasakibara rió por lo bajo, pagado de sí mismo; acto seguido, dirigió sus manos hasta la camisa del contrario y, allí, comenzó a deshacer los botones uno por uno.

El nueve no necesitó pedirle que se alzase para poder retirar la camisa por completo, una vez hubo terminado de abrir los botones. Himuro se elevó apenas por encima de la superficie de la cama; Atsushi tomó ventaja de aquello y terminó de sacarle la prenda de vestir, de modo tal que el escultural torso del contrario quedase por completo a la vista.

Murasakibara lo observó por unos instantes antes de continuar. Himuro, incapaz de contener el sonrojo a causa de la vergüenza por estar tan expuesto ante el contrario, lo miró de reojo y notó que el pelivioleta lo veía con un brillo peculiar en su mirada… como si no pudiese eperar para probarlo… o, más bien, como si estuviese comiéndoselo con los ojos.

El pívot deshizo su propio cierre del pantalón y en seguida extrajo su propio miembro al exterior. Quitarse la camisa era demasiado trabajo, así que la dejó donde estaba; en su lugar, volvió a inclinar su imponente figura por encima de la del escolta, sin detenerse hasta que sus cuerpos volvieron a quedar pegados uno contra el otro, ambos miembros tocándose el uno al otro.

Acercó su boca al oído del doce y murmuró:

— Muro–chin, eres mío… Me muero por probarte… —Aquel simple murmullo bastó para enviar una oleada de excitación por todo el sistema nervioso del contrario. _Qué posesivo, Atsushi…_ pensó el escolta para sus adentros, incapaz de expresar la idea en viva voz cuando Murasakibara comenzó a moverse de modo que sus miembros se frotasen el uno con el otro —causando que Himuro soltase un incontenible gemido de placer. Pero aquella posesividad era, sin dudas, uno de los aspectos que lo volvía loco por el pelivioleta.

Incluso la respiración de Murasakibara se volvió jadeante ante aquel contacto. Sus respectivos miembros se irguieron por completo; Himuro había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y apenas podía contener sus gemidos, a pesar de que no estaban haciendo _gran_ cosa. La mente se le nublaba por el placer —y cuando empezó a sentir que explotaría de un momento a otro si seguían así, se apresuró a farfullar:

— E–espera, Atsushi —el pelivioleta se detuvo al instante, alzando la cabeza para interrumpir los besos que había comenzado a dar sobre su cuello y poder contemplar al contrario—… hay algo que q–quiero intentar. Sube.

Murasakibara hizo como le pedían. Se incorporó y retrocedió un poco sobre la cama; permitiendo que Tatsuya pudiese levantarse también. Ambos quedaron sentados, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas, con sus erecciones por completo expuestas.

Himuro se inclinó un poco hacia adelante; tomó el miembro de Atsushi por la base y lo evaluó con la mirada por unos segundos. Si la altura de Murasakibara era considerable, lo mismo podía decirse de su pene.

El nueve se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer apenas una fracción de segundo antes de que lo _hiciese_. Sin que pudiese intentar nada por detenerlo —aunque tampoco era como si _quisiese_ frenarlo—, Himuro se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a introducir la erección del otro as en su boca, muy despacio.

En un principio, se limitó a rodear sólo el extremo, haciendo uso de sus labios. Jugueteó con el glande mediante su lengua —notando en seguida cómo Murasakibara se sacudía ante aquel sencillo contacto. Satisfecho con su reacción, comenzó a bajar su boca todavía más. El miembro del contrario era _grande_; demasiado para la boca de Himuro, que sabía que se atragantaría si no tenía cuidado. Pero siempre que fuese cuidadoso…

Consiguió cubrir casi toda la longitud del mismo; y una vez lo hubo hecho, comenzó a succionarlo con toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir en los músculos de su boca. Mientras inducía sus mejillas hacia su interior, asegurándose de que rozasen la mayor superficie posible del pene del contrario, mediante su lengua comenzó a juguetear con toda la longitud, deslizándola aquí y allá y dejando rastros cálidos y húmedos allí por donde pasaba.

Si antes había estado respirando con dificultad, ahora Murasakibara sin dudas _jadeaba_. Aunque Himuro no podía verlo, el pelivioleta observaba al contrario con avidez, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras intentaba relajar su trabajosa respiración. El escolta emitía suaves y profundos gemidos de placer mientras succionaba al contrario; como si él también, de cierta forma, obtuviese gozo a partir de lo que estaba haciendo

— J–joder, Muro–chin… —Tartamudeó el pívot, haciéndose oír apenas entre resoplidos. Al intenso placer que recibía su miembro a causa de la boca del contrario en ese momento, había que sumarle que no era _cualquier persona_ la que lo estaba atendiendo. Era Muro–chin. _Mi Muro–chin me está…_

No podía ni siquiera completar la idea. Con sus ojos entrecerrados, atisbó la columna vertebral del contrario, que descendía a lo largo de su espalda desnuda y acababa justo en la línea entre sus nalgas —que habían quedado expuestas debido a que Atsushi había apartado el pantalón y los bóxers del contrario hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Dios… era una visión tan erótica… _Muro–chin, _casi por completo desnudo, estaba chupando su…

— M–mierda, Muro–chin, v–voy a… —Murasakibara no llegó a completar la advertencia. Antes incluso de lo que él mismo había esperado, sintió cómo se corría, derramando su esperma en el interior de la boca del contrario.

Himuro apartó su rostro de la longitud del nueve; todavía de un carmesí intenso.

— L–lo siento, Muro–chin, yo… —Se apresuró a disculparse Murasakibara; pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

Atsushi pudo ver perfectamente bien cómo Himuro _tragaba_ y procedía a limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano, ya que desde una de sus comisuras se derramaba un pequeño hilo de semen.

Vale, aquella había sido una imagen tan sensual que el pívot ya podía sentir cómo se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo. Por unos instantes no supo qué hacer; quedándose sin habla ante lo que acababa de ver, como si todos los engranajes de su mente hubiesen dejado de funcionar ante semejante imagen.

Entonces Himuro dirigió la vista hacia _su propia_ erección todavía palpitante en un gesto sin dudas sugestivo. Como si tratase decirle algo al contrario, sin ponerlo en palabras.

Murasakibara no tardó en entender.

— M–Muro–chin —consiguió emitir, aunque a duras penas, debido a que su excitación había alcanzado un nivel tal que incluso le impedía hablar con claridad— ¿quieres que…?

Pero antes de que el as pudiese acabar de hablar, Himuro se inclinó hacia adelante hasta volver a posar sus labios sobre los de éste, entrelazando sus lenguas casi de inmediato. Murasakibara respondió al beso con gusto; podía sentir el atisbo del sabor de su propio semen en la boca del doce, pero no le importó. En ese momento nada le importaba, porque Muro–chin era _su_ Muro–chin y ese era el único pensamiento presente en la cabeza del pívot.

Bueno, ése, y que _necesitaba_ complacer al contrario hasta que gimiese a gritos a causa del placer; y _a como diera lugar_.

Himuro lo besó durante unos largos instantes, pasando sus brazos por detrás de la espalda del contrario mientras éste se agachaba para responderle el beso. Cuando se detuvo, acercó su boca al oído de Atsushi y murmuró:

—… Atsushi… —Su voz no titubeaba; el as sonaba sorprendentemente decidido, a pesar de que el bochorno teñía su rostro y su timbre.—… Quiero que entres en mí…

El tono _seductor_ de Himuro; la manera en que sus brazos se aferraban a su espalda; el aroma dulce de la piel del contrario; todo aquello, sumado a lo que acababa de decir, bastó para que Murasakibara percibiese cómo su miembro volvía a erguirse por completo.

Decidido a hacer _lo que fuera_ para satisfacer al contrario, se inclinó hacia adelante; éste comprendió al instante y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con una tímida sonrisa sobre los labios.

Vale. Atsushi haría lo que Tatsuya le pidiese, sin importar lo que fuese; pero, para eso, primero tenían que hacer ciertas preparaciones.

Fue por eso que tiró de los pantalones y los bóxers del contrario; deslizándolos hacia abajo a lo largo de aquellas piernas de tono cremoso, hasta haberlos retirado por completo.

Lo contempló por unos segundos más, antes de proseguir. Era una visión casi divina: Himuro Tatsuya, en toda la gloria de su desnudez, por completo vulnerable ante él, ofreciéndole su cuerpo; ruborizado ante la vergüenza que le causaba hallarse desnudo ante alguien que no lo estaba; tan expuesto, tan indefenso. Lo único que quedaba en él era la cadena metálica con el anillo del mismo material que solía llevar en el cuello; pero ni siquiera, porque el anillo había quedado del lado opuesto de su cuello, por debajo de su nuca, de modo que era como si no estuviese allí.

Atsushi se llevó dos dedos al interior de la boca, y no los sacó hasta que estuvo seguro de que se hallaban por completo cubiertos de saliva. Justo después de eso, se inclinó y con su mano restante apartó una de las rodillas de Himuro hacia un costado.

— Muro–chin… —Pidió. El escolta no lo hizo esperar. En seguida entendió las intenciones del pelivioleta y separó las piernas, permitiendo el libre acceso de Murasakibara a su entrada. El pívot no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente introdujo un primer dedo.

La espalda de Himuro se arqueó. Era una sensación tan extraña, aquella intrusión… Una parte de su cuerpo parecía decidida a eliminar a aquel intruso como fuese, pero la otra… en cierta forma, lo quería más dentro de sí.

— M–Muro–chin —insistió Murasakibara, abriéndose paso mediante un segundo dedo en el interior del contrario—, estate quieto… —Pidió. Himuro se arqueaba, se revolvía incómodo, soltando suaves jadeos mientras el pelivioleta forcejeaba contra sus paredes internas. Era difícil trabajar con el pelinegro moviéndose tanto.

— A–Atsushi, —farfulló Himuro, torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado— s–se siente extraño —consiguió musitar, haciéndose oír entre sus propios jadeos. Por fin, el otro as introdujo el tercer y último dedo; Tatsuya estaba tan estrecho… y, de alguna manera, era como si sus músculos internos luchasen por absorber los dedos del pelivioleta. Aun así, estaba teniendo grandes dificultades para abrirse paso en el interior del contrario.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada más que pudiese hacer al respecto, Murasakibara por fin extrajo los tres dedos del interior de Himuro. Tomó al joven por la parte de atrás de las rodillas y alzó sus piernas en el aire, de modo que sus caderas se elevasen y le permitiesen un mejor ángulo de entrada a su cavidad.

— Muro–chin… —Murmuró con tono dudoso.—… Va a doler… —Incluso siendo la primerísima vez que el pívot hacía algo así, sabía que lo ideal hubiese sido tener condón y algún tipo de lubricante; pero era demasiado tarde como para pensar en eso. Tendrían que arreglarse con lo que tenían: o sea, nada.

— N–no te preocupes, Atsushi. —Se apresuró a decir Himuro.— P–por favor… entra.

Murasakibara no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Aproximó el extremo de su erección palpitante a la entrada del otro; allí, permaneció quieto unos segundos, sin hacer ademán de avanzar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que _debía_ y _quería_ hacerlo. Esperando que con su saliva como pobre intento de lubricante hubiese sido suficiente, muy despacio comenzó a introducir toda su longitud en aquel pequeño anillo de músculos.

Fue difícil abrirse paso. Sus tres dedos ya habían tenido grandes dificultades para pasar, y su pene era bastante más grande. Himuro había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y apretaba los dientes, torciendo su gesto en una mueca de dolor. Atsushi sentía que se mareaba a causa del placer; los interiores de Tatsuya eran tan cálidos, y sus paredes se cerraban tanto en torno a él… era la primera vez que experimentaba una cosa de aquel calibre.

Cuando por fin hubo acabado de entrar, hizo una pausa.

—… ¿Muro–chin…? ¿… Estás bien…? —Preguntó, con tono dudoso.

La expresión en el rostro de Himuro dejaba en claro que no; no estaba bien. Pero el escolta asintió con la cabeza e incluso abrió los ojos para dedicarle una suave sonrisa, intentando infundirle ánimos.

— S–sí. —Consiguió decir apenas.—… Continúa.

Inseguro respecto de aquello —pero incapaz de contener el impulso que le ordenaba que se moviese de una vez por todas— decidió creer en su compañero. Entonces, Murasakibara comenzó a embestirlo; despacio, sin apuro, a sabiendas de que a _Muro–chin_ le tomaría más tiempo que a él acostumbrarse —si es que se acostumbraba en algún momento.

En un principio, todo lo que pudo ver en el rostro del pelinegro fueron muecas de dolor. Murasakibara estaba siendo ciertamente _gentil_; pero ni siquiera eso bastaba para lograr que el dolor del contrario se aliviase. Su respiración era jadeante, tenía los puños cerrados y se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama; ni siquiera abría los ojos.

Pero, a medida que Murasakibara fue insistiendo, la situación cambió. Empezó a sentir que se movía con mayor facilidad en el interior de Himuro; no era que las paredes internas del otro as hubiesen dejado de cerrarse con firmeza en torno a él, pero ahora podía deslizarse en su interior con mayor ligereza.

El cambio fue evidente cuando percibió cierto _sonido_. En un principio fue grave y apenas audible, de modo que el nueve no podía estar seguro de haberlo oído. Pero, a partir de cierto momento, se volvió mucho más definido y perceptible.

Himuro estaba _gimiendo_. De lo profundo de su garganta emergían sonidos que no podían ser otra cosa que gemidos. Atsushi miró bien el rostro del contrario y se dio cuenta de que la mueca de dolor había desaparecido; en su lugar, había sido reemplazada por una expresión lujuriosa, con la boca semi–abierta y los ojos entornados mientras sostenía las sábanas aferradas con firmeza entre sus manos.

Ni siquiera estaba intentando silenciar sus gemidos. _Muro–chin… eres un pervertido… _pensó Atsushi para sus adentros. Pero ahora sentía una confianza mucho mayor —después de haber visto que aquello había dejado de ser un tormento para el contrario— por lo que, con una sensación mezcla de alivio y excitación, empezó a aumentar el ritmo y la brusquedad de sus embestidas.

La mente se le nubló. Las paredes de Himuro casi que lo succionaban con desesperación, mientras el pelinegro se deshacía en gemidos. Si hasta ese momento había estado jadeando y emitiendo sonidos moderados de su garganta, ahora estaba _gritando_.

— ¡Hmnn… a–ah…! A–Atsushi, ¡…nnghh…! —La cabeza del as se sacudía hacia un lado y al otro; Murasakibara, que creía que explotaría a causa del placer, extendió un brazo y, tomando el miembro del contrario, comenzó a masturbarlo en repetidos y rápidos movimientos.

— M–Muro–chin… j–joder… —Farfullaba por lo bajo, sintiendo cómo su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. El interior de Himuro eran tan cálido, tan estrecho, tan… _Muro–chin… Muro–chin… _En el interior de su mente, todo lo que Atsushi podía hacer era repetir el nombre del contrario.

— A–Atsushi, ¡a–ah…! Mngh… v–voy a… —No pudo completar la frase, que ambos percibieron cómo el escolta se corría. El esperma se derramó por toda la superficie de su abdomen; y Murasakibara no tardó demasiado en hacer lo propio, acabando mientras todavía se hallaba dentro de _Muro–chin. Su Muro–chin._

Ambos jadeaban; tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración. Murasakibara se dejó caer encima del contrario; ambos tan agotados que a Himuro no le importó que lo estuviese aplastando con su extensa figura. Todavía no había sacado su miembro del interior del otro as; pero aquello había sido tan repentino e intenso que apenas eran conscientes de las circunstancias.

Murasakibara fue el primero en conseguir apaciguar su respiración; pero fue Himuro el primero en hablar.

— Atsushi… —Murmuró en voz baja.

— Sí… lo siento… —Se disculpó el nueve. Se alzó sobre sus extremidades y, con cuidado y muy despacio, sacó su miembro de la cavidad del contrario. Parte del semen que había eyaculado se derramó hacia el exterior; pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia. Murasakibara se dejó caer sobre la cama, a un costado del escolta.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato, sin saber qué decir; hasta que el pívot dijo:

— Muro–chin…

— ¿…Sí…?

Hubo una breve pausa.

—… No quiero que todas esas chicas que se te confiesan sigan apartándote de mi lado… —Musitó con voz lenta, pausada, arrastrando las palabras.

Hubo una suave risa por parte del contrario. Atsushi era igual de sincero que un niño.

—… No te preocupes por eso, Atsushi. —Le dijo el escolta; girándose hasta que quedó encima del nueve, y presionando, una vez más, un profundo beso sobre sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de que fuese tan largo. xD.<strong>

**Cabe aclarar que Himuro siendo _muy_ uke es una de mis cosas favoritas. A su vez, lo de que los labios de Himuro son fríos y todo eso me lo inventé a partir del hecho de que parte de su nombre se escribe con el kanji del hielo (氷); a diferencia del de Kagami, que se escribe con el del fuego (火). Nada, un desvarío que se me ocurrió y fue como "sí, ¿por qué no?" y bueno xD.**

**Sé, además, que es _muy_ difícil sostener el sexo anal sin lubricante; pero esto es fanfiction, señores, donde todo vale y todo se puede. Así que sí; no es que me cierre a las críticas (al contrario), pero si me van a criticar, que sea por otra cosa :'D Y por cierto: sean responsables y, si van a tener sexo, usen condón y todos los elementos de protección que consideren necesarios. Previenen de muchas enfermedades, y además evitan molestos bebés indeseados :'D No sean irresponsables como estos dos, por favor.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Y dejen reviews si fue así (si no, también pueden hacerlo), me alegra mucho el día cada vez que alguien deja un comentario en alguno de mis textos~**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
